1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a case structure, and more particularly, to a case structure having a stop member for a computer device.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, computer equipments such as desktop computers, notebook computers, or server computers have become very popular electronic devices. Especially for many corporations currently, an electronic operation manner is adopted to access related data files, and thus a computer mainframe with powerful functions is required for related operations and data access. For corporations and related industrial companies, server computers are very important and indispensable computer equipments.
As a single computer device is incapable of satisfying the demand of corporations and organs with a huge amount of data, currently a plurality of server computers is usually electrically interconnected to form a large-scale computer station. For ease of electrical connections between the server computers and in order to separate operation mainframes in different working ranges, the server computers are usually loaded in a cabinet to facilitate administration and maintenance operations of relates personnel. Currently, a plurality of accommodating spaces is separated by slide rail regions inside a conventional cabinet, such that the server computers are placed in the accommodating spaces, respectively.
However, a slide rail is designed in the conventional cabinet for the rapid installation or detachment of the server computer, and no related limiting mechanism is designed for limiting a sliding position of the server computer within the cabinet. Thus, when a technician needs to maintain or check the server computer, the server computer must be first drawn out of the cabinet, and kept at a static balance position, so that damages caused by the fall-off of the server computer from the cabinet may be avoided. If an operator draws out the server computer for too long a distance, the balance of the server computer might possibly be broken due to its own weight or collision during the maintenance, and as a result the server computer overturns in the cabinet. Therefore, the operator has to draw out the server computer very carefully, and also work with great caution during the maintenance, or draw out the whole set of the server computer from the cabinet, and then move the server computer to a working platform for related maintenance and checking. These operation means to avoid the overturn of the server computer from the cabinet may cause inconveniences to the operators, and consume too much processing time. Moreover, the risk that the server computer is easy to overturn from the cabinet is not completely eliminated.
To solve the above problems, manufacturers have proposed various stopping mechanisms for fixing or limiting a removable data access device. However, the stopping mechanism of a conventional removable device is improved for the removable device itself and a structure of the cabinet slide rail. Thereby, the stopping mechanism is rather complicated in structure design, its occupied space and manufacturing cost are relatively increased, and it is also inconvenient in practical applications.
Thus, it becomes one of the problems in urgent need of solutions to provide a simple mechanism capable of preventing overturn of the server computer when drawn out of the cabinet by a certain distance for maintenance.